Goodbye
by Megz McGizzle
Summary: Gordon says a final goodbye to his brother.


**Ok, so this is just a short little one-shot I made out of boredom…I may make it a full story, but only if people want me to. I kinda got the inspiration for this from Avril Lavigne's "Slipped Away" and Christina Aguilera's "Hurt". This is only my second fan fiction, so please review :)**

**

* * *

**

Gordon ran his hands over the cold, smooth marble, dusting off the stray, autumn leaves that had come to rest upon it. Beside it, another stone stood, burning more harsh memories into his mind. His last coherent memory stood vigilant in his mind, repeating over and over as though his mind were broken, forever replaying that one moment.

* * *

"_The dams about to break!" Scott cried from the controls of Thunderbird 2. "Get in here now!"_

_Virgil and Gordon were already climbing back into Thunderbird 2 from the ladder coming from its base, while Alan was running towards them, having just sent another civilian to high grounds. _

"_Hurry up, Alan!" Gordon shouted from the top of the ladder. Just as Alan reached the ladder, the behemoth of the dam wall gave out. Alan scrambled up the steps, grabbing Gordon's hand at the top. Thunderbird 2 rose into the air, fighting the strong winds of an impending storm. As it struggled to gain altitude, the rushing water of the dam slammed into the ladder, tearing at it as it rushed by. Finally, with a loud moan, the ladder gave way._

_Gordon screamed in pain as his hand was torn against the rough metal of the doorway, while Alan's weight came crashing down upon his arms. Alan also screamed, but in shock and fear. _

"_Hold on, you guys!" Virgil cried down to them. "We're going to find a place to land!" Gordon bit his lip in an attempt to focus away from the pain. He glanced down at Alan, who to his horror, had tears streaming down his face._

_Gasping, Gordon call out to him, "Alan?"_

_Alan looked up at his brother with a tear-streaked face. "It's too far to a safe landing spot, and you can't hold on much longer, I can see it in your face," he trailed off sadly. "You can't support us both." It was true. The weight was nearly too much for Gordon's arms to bear, and it was becoming too much for him._

_Shocked, Gordon tightened his grip. "Don't you _dare _let go, you hear me?" he shouted. Even though it hurt as much as hell to him, he wouldn't let his brother go._

_With a sad smile, Alan answered, "You sound just like Dad…" he stopped, pausing to take a shaky breath. "I love you, Gordon. Don't forget that. Tell Dad and our brothers that too…" _

"_No, please…" Gordon whimpered, tears now streaming across his face. _

"_I'm sorry…" Alan whispered, and finally let go of his grip on Gordon's hand. _

"_No, NO!" Gordon cried as Alan slipped through his fingers, finally plunging into the icy waters. For a moment, Gordon stared in shock at the space his brother was in just seconds ago. He still felt the warmth of his brother's hand, though it was quickly fading. Snapping out of his gaze, he searched the water for any sign of Alan's bright blonde head, but found only debris at the top. Virgil came back a couple of minutes later, shock clear upon his face. "Alan…" he whispered, more of a question then a statement. Gordon looked up at his brother, pain and guilt locked within his eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry…"  
_

_

* * *

_

Shivers ran across Gordon's frame as the cold autumn air brushed past him. There he stood, in the middle of the graveyard, staring at a piece of stone, the only representation of his brother that he had left in the world. Next to his marker, stood another, sitting quietly with a pearly white elegance. His mother's. They had both been buried in Arlington National Cemetery, with special authorization from the President. Alan's funeral had been one of a hero, his casket draped with a U.S. flag, and a respectable 17 shots were fired in his honor.

For nearly the thousandth time it seemed, guilt washed over Gordon in a wave of memories. Falling to his knees, he shook with sobs as he stared at his brother's name.

_Alan Tracy_

_1987-2006_

_Proud hero, Beloved Brother and Son_

That's all that was left. A name. A piece of stone. Why did his only little brother have to go? Why not himself? He had loved being an older brother; he loved the feeling of having someone to turn to, to play pranks with, to work their way out of any trouble they came across. But now, it was all gone. He felt alone in the world, without a safe place to go to, without a friend. And somehow, it felt to be his entire fault.

"I'm so sorry, Alan…" he whispered. Facing the sky, he continued, "Please forgive me." He began to shake further with both sobs and cold, until an unusually warm breeze floated by. Feeling a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked up. However, instead of seeing his father or Scott as he had expected, he saw an empty space above him. The feeling of the hand had left, and no one was nearby. Suddenly, a small smile tugged at his lips and he stood to his feet. Wiping away his tears, he looked toward the sky.

"Thanks, bro. I love you too," he whispered. Turning to walk away, he stopped for a moment and looked back at the stone. "Goodbye, Alan."

**

* * *

Ok, so that was kinda short, but I just had the idea in a dream…And for those of you who know my other story, "Lost, but Not Found", don't be all like "OMG SHE'S GUNNA KILL ALAN!" because this has NO connection to that story. So don't freak out on me. Lol hope u liked it, please review! Luv u all. :) **

**Megz**


End file.
